freerealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Collections
Exploration * Blackspore * Briarwood - Briarheart * Briarwood - Bristlewood * Briarwood - Nettleseed * Briarwood - Thistlerow * Cobblestone Village * Forest Troll Village * Highroad Junction * Lakeshore * Major Warpstones * Merry Vale * Queensfields * Sanctuary * Seaside * Shrouded Glade * Snowhill * Stillwater Crossing * Warpstones * Wugachug Rare Exploration * Blackspore Rare Exploration * Briarwood Rare Exploration * Merry Vale Rare Exploration * Sanctuary Rare Exploration * Seaside Rare Exploration * Shrouded Glade Rare Exploration * Snowhill Rare Exploration * Wilds Northeast Rare Exploration * Wilds Northwest Rare Exploration * Wilds Southeast Rare Exploration * Wilds Southwest Rare Exploration * Wugachug Rare Exploration Explorer * Briarwood Explorer * Newbie Explorer * Sacred Grove Explorer * Wilds Explorer Job Specific :Note: ALL job collections are also Cascading collections Archer * Archer Bow Materials * Archer Magical Bow Essences * Archer Stories Blacksmith * Blacksmith's Forge Adventures * Blacksmith Materials * Blacksmith Stories Brawler * Brawler Hammer Materials * Brawler Magical Hammer Essences * Brawler Stories Chef * Chef's Cake Baking Books * Chef's Cake Baking Utensils * Chef's Cake Platters Medic * Medic Magical Essences * Medic Shock Rod Materials * Medic Stories Miner * Miner's Copper Ore * Miner's Fancy Gems * Miner's Gold Ore * Miner's Precious Gems * Miner's Silver Ore * Miner's Special Gems Ninja * Ninja Magical Sword Essences * Ninja Stories * Ninja Sword Materials Postman * Postman Packages and Envelopes * Postman Postcards * Postman Stamps Warrior * Warrior Axe Materials * Warrior Magical Axe Essences * Warrior Stories Wizard * Wizard Magical Wand Essences * Wizard Stories * Wizard Wand Materials Flora Common * Briarwood Mushrooms * Button Mushrooms * Carnations * Daffodils * Daisies * Green Apples * Lilies * Orchids * Pine Cones * Portobello Mushrooms * Red Apples * Roses * Sanctuary Leaves * Snowhill Carnations * Snowhill Daffodils * Snowhill Daisies * Snowhill Leaves * Snowhill Lilies * Snowhill Orchids * Snowhill Roses * Snowhill Sunflowers * Snowhill Tulips * Spotted Mushrooms * Sunflowers * Tulips * Unique Mushrooms Rare * Birds of Paradise * Exotic Flowers * Exotic Snowhill Flowers * Poisonous Mushrooms * Shiitake Mushrooms Meta * Golden Flowers * Rare Snowhill Flowers Toys Common * Army Men * Bamboo Ninja Doll * Big Blue Sky Ninja Doll * Brawler Human Doll * Bright Yellow Sun Ninja Doll * Casual Human Doll * Casual Pixie Doll * Deep Blue Sea Ninja Doll * Dolls * Fire and Ice Ninja Doll * Formal Pixie Doll * Formal Queen Doll * Lakeshore Human Doll * Pixiewood Pixie Doll * Rockstar Human Doll * Rockstar Pixie Doll * Royal Doll * Seaside Human Doll * Seaside Pixie Doll * Seaside Queen Doll * Snowhill Human Doll * Snowhill Pixie Doll * Snowhill Queen Doll * Tops * Wilds Queen Doll * Yo-yos Rare * Doll's Pets Meta * Free Realms Elite Dolls * Human Dolls * Pixie Dolls * Queen Dolls Insects Common * Checkered Ants * Checkered Caterpillars * Checkered Centipedes * Checkered Snails * Checkered Spiders * Fireflies * Green Fireflies * Orange Fireflies * Red Fireflies * Solid Ants * Solid Caterpillars * Solid Centipedes * Solid Snails * Solid Spiders * Spotted Ants * Spotted Caterpillars * Spotted Centipedes * Spotted Snails * Spotted Spiders * Striped Ants * Striped Caterpillars * Striped Centipedes * Striped Snails * Striped Spiders Rare * Magnificent Butterflies Meta * Air Support * Cocoons * Espionage * Ground Support * Mission Accomplished * Objective Complete * Reinforcements Have Arrived * Special Forces Various Robgoblin Junk Common * Awesome Buttons * Battle Rings * Better Buttons * Bronze Medals * Bronze Trophies * Combat Trophies * Cool Buttons * Diamond Rings * Family Rings * Fancy Rings * Forks * Gold Medals * Honorable Mention Medals * Inferno Lanterns * Medals of Honor * Multicolor Bottle Caps * Okay Buttons * Old Bottle Caps * Pretty Rings * Silver Medals * Silver Trophies * Spoons * Sunburst Lanterns * Unique Medals * Water Rings Rare * Bottles * Casual Rings * Everyday Keys * Fancy Keys * Ghostly Lanterns * Glasses * Gold Trophies * Grab Bags * Keys * Knives * Old Shoes * Plates * Rings of Power * Sacred Keys * Special Keys * Torches * Useful Keys Archaic Common * Ancient Arrowhead Artifacts * Ancient Artifact Plates * Ancient Artifact Statues * Ancient Bone Artifacts * Ancient Chalice Artifacts * Mini Fossils * Sabertooth Fossils * Shark Teeth Fossils * Spine Fossils Rare * Ancient Artifact Jugs * Ancient Artifact Masks * Ancient Urn Artifacts * Bird Wing Fossils * Skull Fossils Aquatic Common * Lakeshore Water Samples * Merry Vale Water Samples * Nettleseed Water Samples * Sanctuary Water Samples * Seaside Seasnails * Seaside Shells * Seaside Water Samples Rare * Lakeshore Liquid Concoction * Lakeshore Mixture * Merry Vale Liquid Concoction * Merry Vale Mixture * Nettleseed Liquid Concoction * Nettleseed Mixture * Rare Shells * Sanctuary Liquid Concoction * Sanctuary Mixture * Sand Dollars * Seaside Liquid Concoction * Seaside Mixture Cascading Collections NB! Collections marked with a § denote a Meta Collection which can only be started and finished by completing other collections. Job Specific Flora Insects Various Robgoblin Junk List of Collections